


Can't Catch a Break

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cannibal pig guardians, M/M, Mild Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson awoke to the sound of fire crackling. He opened his eyes and saw a huge fire before him. His eyes widened and a small smile crept upon his lips from the warmth. He tried to move towards it but he found he couldn’t. He glanced down and saw his legs were bound to rope. He tried to move his arms, which caused him to hiss from the pain in the shoulder, but saw that they were tied behind the pole he was bound to.</p><p>“Say pal, you look like you could use a little help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wilson gasped for breath as he ran through the cold winter air. The cold air felt like iced needles piercing into his skin as he ran. His legs were sore and tired. He wanted to just collapse into the snow and rest but he couldn’t. He was being chased by the dreaded deerclops. Wilson had seen this monster last winter but had been lucky enough to avoid it and keep from being detected. This winter, however, he wasn’t so lucky. He’d just return to his camp after hunting rabbits and was cooking them in his new crockpot he’d created. He’d been so excited to finally eat them in a civilized way. No more cooking over a fire like the barbarian he’d been forced to reduce to. His rabbit meatballs were finally finished when the deerclops came. The one-eyed creature roared and started destroying his camp. Wilson hardly had anytime to escape before it started chasing after him.

The scientist glanced over his shoulder and saw the giant monster was still very much after him. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He was tired, cold and hungry. He would’ve collapsed minutes ago if it wasn’t for the adrenaline rush that kept him going.

The deerclops let out another terrifying roar as it knocked the forest out of its way so it’s could catch its prey. One of the trees fell into another which toppled on the ground before Wilson. The young man cried out and collapsed onto the snow, barely getting out of the way in time. He heard the deerclops screech again. He turned around and saw the huge beast take a swipe at him. Wilson quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the beast’s attack. However, one of the beast’s claws managed to slice his shoulder. Wilson cried out but didn’t have any time to focus on the injury. He dodged another attack, made a snowball and aimed it at the beast’s eye. It roared furiously and covered its eye. Wilson didn’t waste any time. He quickly scurried onto his feet and ran in a different direction.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.” Wilson gasped. His body was becoming fatigued. He needed to find somewhere to hide and fast!

He glanced around his surroundings, seeing nothing but trees and scattered branches. He peered over his shoulder, seeing that he had managed to earn more of a distance between himself and the monster. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and fell into mush, face first. He quickly picked himself up and wiped the mud off his face and beard. He found he had fallen into the marsh of the swamp. He heard the screech of the deerclops getting closer behind. He peeled himself off out of the muck and quickly glanced around.

“I need to hide somewhere fast!” He cried to himself. He looked to his right and saw a rundown house in the distance. A small smile appeared from his lips. “There!”

He ran towards the direction of the house, adrenaline pumping through his blood and guiding his body. He could hear the crackling of falling trees from behind. The deerclops was getting closer. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the monster come into view. It roared when it saw him and started to pick up its pace. Wilson cried out and ran faster. His body was on the brick of collapsing.

 He finally made it to the house. He reached for the knob and threw the door open. He quickly shut it behind him and ran towards a fallen table. He tripped over a piece of the wooden floor that poked out with nails sticking out, which sliced the side of his leg. He yelped but hastily crawled over to the table and hit behind it. He hardly had time to catch his breath when he felt the vibrations to the giant approaching. The closer it came, the higher his body bounced into the air.

It stopped right outside the house. Wilson held his breath and slowly peered out of a small hole in the table. He covered his mouth to prevent his gasp from escaping his throat. The deerclops was at the window, peering in. It’s huge brown eye looking in all directions inside the abandoned structure. Wilson turned around and closed his eyes. He internally begged and pleaded for the universe to, for once, help him.

The universe decided to answer his plea. Just as the monster was about to smash the house, an unlucky merm caught the attention of the deerclops. The two creatures stared at each other for a moment before the merm let out a cry and ran away from the furious beast. The deerclops let out a loud screech and began chasing the unfortunate creature.

Wilson let out a long drawn out sigh of relief when he saw the deerclops leave. He thanked his lucky star for finally working and glanced around the abandoned house. There wasn’t a whole lot to the place. There was a bunch of junk with some dark petals around the place and trinkets that appeared to be back from his home world. He reached over and scooped up some marbles off the ground.  He smiled to himself as he thought of how he used to play with these back home. He clutched the marbles and closed his eyes as he thought back to his home. His little cottage in the woods where he was left alone to work on his experiments. He missed that little cottage. He missed his home world. He missed the civilized way of living. He even missed the social interaction he’d get when he went into town. Now things were different. He was kidnapped from his home and forced to survive here. This world was cruel, unkind and lonely. Sure, he had the pigmento talk to but they weren’t ones he could have an intellectual conversation with. There was only one person that he could but Wilson wanted nothing to do with him. He was, after all, the reason he was here.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the marbles. He pocketed them, feeling a sting of pain course through his arm as he moved his shoulder. He’d forgotten about his arm in his moment of panic. He glanced at it and saw his whole shoulder and down to his arm was stained with blood. He wished he had his backpack but he forgot to get it when the deerclops attacked. Wilson mentally slapped himself for not grabbing it. It had a healing salve inside and he needed one badly.

Wilson sighed and glanced around the room for anything he could use to bind the wound but to his dismay there was nothing.

“Of course. That’s my luck for yeah.” The scientist groaned. “I guess I’ll just use my gloves.”

He took off one of his gloves then glanced at his injury. Blood had stained halfway down his arm, chest and back. He could feel it stick to his clothes and knew how much that was going to hurt to remove. He wanted to take off his clothes and clean up the injury but he had no water or anything for that matter. He bit his lip and hissed as he wrapped the glove around his wound tightly.

“That should stop the blood.” He sighed and leaned back against the table. He shivered and felt a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. “No! I can’t! I have to warm myself up.”

 He opened his eyes and scanned the room again. Something on the other end of the room caught his attention. He slowly got off the ground and tried to walk towards the object but he cried out in pain and stopped. He glanced at his mud covered pants and felt the familiar stick of blood oozing down his leg. He tilted his head to the side, lifted up his left pant leg and saw blood oozing down the side. He hadn’t realized just how bad the nails had cut him but apparently it was deep. With another groan, Wilson took off his remaining glove and wrapped it around his leg.

“Hopefully that’s the last injury. I’m out of gloves.” He said to himself. He glanced back at the object in the darker part of the house. “Now back to discovering what that is.”

The young man limped over to the object and found, to his delight, that it was an old fireplace. He smiled happily and quickly gathered all the dark petals and threw them in. He grabbed a few loose floorboards and threw them in as well. When the fireplace was stuffed, Wilson then rubbed two pieces of wood together and sparked a fire. He gently placed the small flame inside the fireplace. His smile grew as did the fire. He released a happy moan when he felt the wave of heat on his shivering body. He scooted closer to the warm blaze and watched the fire. The flames crackled and danced together while it radiated off blissful heat. Wilson could feel it reach out and kiss his cold face. He closed his eyes and let the hands of the flame warm him.

He didn’t know he fell asleep until he heard strange gurgling sounds awaken him. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. He gasped and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw merms enter the rundown house. He held perfectly still as he realized that they hadn’t noticed him yet. He glanced out the window and saw it was getting close to dusk. He needed to get out of here and find another place for shelter and something to eat. His stomach let out a loud growl at the thought of food. He hadn’t eaten anything in over two days. The rabbits he managed to catch had been the only ones he’d seen in days and that damn deerclops ruined everything.

He didn’t realize he caught the merms’ attention once his stomach growled. They all looked at him and narrowed their eyes. They gurgled and ran after him.

“Not again!” The scientist groaned and barely dodged an oncoming attack. He winced as he awakened the sleeping pain in his shoulder and leg. He quickly got to his feet and ran out.

Another chase broke out as the merms went after him. They were a lot faster than the deerclops and were quickly gaining on the limping man. All he wanted to do was just sleep next to that warm fire! He just couldn’t catch a break and he knew why. He glowered at the sky and picked up his pace. He glanced back and saw the merms were persistent in the chase. At this rate, they would easily catch up to him. He reached in his trouser pocket and threw the marbles at the fish men. He managed to hit a few in the face and even trip one. It wasn’t much but it was enough for him to distance himself.

Wilson finally managed to lose the merms once he hit a different terrain. He couldn’t tell where he was however, judging from the pine trees, he was in the forest area of the world he was trapped in. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as a cold wind blew on him. He looked around for some sort of idea where he should go. He glanced up at the sky and saw it was nearing dusk. He needed to find shelter before it became night or whatever hid in the darkness at night would get him.

A black cloud of smoke caught his attention as he gazed at the sky. He glanced over at it and saw that it wasn’t too far away from where he was.

“I wonder what’s causing it. Is the forest on fire?” He wondered aloud and started walking towards the smoke’s location.

The closer he got towards it the sooner he realized it wasn’t a forest fire. It was a bonfire. Whose fire could it be? Could it be the pigs? Why would they have a fire now when it was so close to sunset? They usually hid inside their homes around this time.

 He decided to investigate. He crept closer towards the area and saw a huge wooden fortress. On the other side of it he could hear the oinking of the pigs. So they were having a bonfire! Maybe he could join them for the night? They were, after all, friendly towards him. He walked towards the stronghold and peered around the sides for an opening. He found one on the far end on his left. He smiled and limped over towards the opening. As he got closer, he could smell the sweet aroma of meat. His mouth practically drooled at the thought of food. He peeked in the opening and gasped in surprise. There was a ton of pigmen! He had never seen so many. The most he had seen with them all together was five at the most. There seemed to be about twenty here. They were also wearing grassy skirts and headbands with blue paint lines underneath their eyes. He had never seen these pigmen before. He decided to spy on the pigs and see if they were as friendly as the ones Wilson had encountered.

He watched as the pigmen talked to each other, occasionally yelling about defending the king or protecting some kind of torch. Wilson didn’t really understand what they were talking about and to be honest, he really didn’t care. It was nearly dusk and he needed shelter. He was about to make his presence known when his brown eyes caught sight of a huge patch of berry bushes. Wilson immediately started to drool at the sight of them. His stomach growled furiously, wanting so badly to have something in it.

Wilson decided that for now he would remain silent. He didn’t know why but something felt off about these pigmen. They gave off a vibe that said to remain hidden. So, that’s what Wilson did. He carefully slipped inside the area and tip toed towards the berries. He was halfway towards them when one of the pigmen turned around and saw him.

“Uh, hello.” Wilson gave a little wave.

The pigman narrowed his eyes and shouted. “You no stay!”

“I’m sorry I just-“

“You go away!” it said and started to run towards Wilson. This caught the attention of the others. They grabbed weapons and started shouting at Wilson to leave before they chased after him.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Wilson snapped and ran away as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough. He barely made it out of the fortress before he felt something sharp hit his back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a dart sticking out of his shirt. He tried to reach for it but he was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. He stopped running and fell to his knees. He couldn’t fight the fatigue that was claiming his body. His eyes became so heavy he couldn’t keep them open. His body collapsed onto the floor and he shut his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

 

Wilson awoke to the sound of fire crackling. He opened his eyes and saw a huge fire before him. His eyes widened and a small smile crept upon his lips from the warmth. He tried to move towards it but he found he couldn’t. He glanced down and saw his legs were bound to rope. He tried to move his arms, which caused him to hiss from the pain in the shoulder, but saw that they were tied behind the pole he was bound to.

“What the hell?” He wiggled against his bindings, ignoring the pain as he tried to get out.

“You no go!”

Wilson glanced up to see one of the pigmen standing in front of him, his arms were crossed.

“Oh, now you don’t want me to go? You know, you didn’t have to use a sleeping dart on me to get me to stay!” Wilson snapped. “I’ll stay but you don’t have to tie me.”

“Me no untie! You stay!”

“Stay for what?” Wilson glanced up at the sky and saw it was night. “I must’ve been knocked out for a couple hours.” He glanced around his surroundings. Some pigs were roasting what looked like a gobbler over the bonfire while others kept the pig looking torches lit. “Well, I guess I’m safe from the darkness.”

His stomach began to growl. He glanced back up at the gobbler cooking and realized this had been what he smelled earlier. He began to drool at the thought of biting into the sweet succulent meat. He glanced back at the pig staring at him.

“Look, if you won’t untie will you at least give me some food? I’m starving.”

The pig shook his head. “You no get food. You be food!”

“What?!” The scientist gasped. “You can’t eat me!”

“We eat now!”

The pigs started to circle around Wilson. He glanced his head frantically as they got closer. He wiggled and wormed against his bindings. He tried to get away from the pigmen as they approached him. They used the spears to cut through his bindings. Wilson immediately tried to flee but the pigs snatched him. They jabbed him with the spears and bound him against a roasting stick.

“Let me go!” Wilson panicked as they bound his feet to the stick.

“Time for roast!” They chanted and escorted him towards the fire.

“No! Let me go!”

One of the pigs holding the roasting stick suddenly squealed and fell. Something grabbed its feet and dragged it out of the fortress and into the darkness. The other pigs froze in fear as they heard their other squeal.

Wilson watched in horror as something grabbed another pig and pulled it towards the darkness. What was happening? Was it the creature that lurked in the darkness? No, it couldn’t be! It doesn’t come in the light. Then what was-

“Say pal, you look like you could use a little help.”

Wilson’s eyes widened at that voice. That voice he knew oh too well. The one that he loathed but at the moment was relieved to hear. The pigs and Wilson looked back and saw the tall man walk out of the shadows. He retrieved a cigar from the inside of his jacket and lit it with a lighter. He took a long drag of the cigar then exhaled a cloud of smoke. A wide grin appeared on the man’s lips as he looked up at Wilson.

“Hello Higgsbury. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

Wilson shuddered. He hated how that deep smooth voice still affected him.

“Maxwell,” Wilson narrowed his eyes. “Wha-“

“-You no stay!” A pigman shouted and lunged towards the tall man.

Maxwell watched, unamused, as several pigmen charged after him. He took a long slow drag, not caring in the slightest that he was about to be attacked. When the pigmen were just about to use their weapons, Wilson saw Maxwell’s shadow tendrils come out of his back. They slithered and snatched the oncoming pigmen by their tiny feet. The pigs squealed and demanded to be released but Maxwell just looked at them and blew out smoke. He grinned and used his shadowed hands to throw the pigs into the darkness. When they hit the darkness, they squealed and shrieked as they heard the movement from the creature in the shadows.

The demon man smiled in the direction he had thrown the pathetic creatures. “They should be a nice snack for Charlie.”

He took another drag then glanced at the paralyzed creatures before him. He smirked at their frightened expressions (Wilson’s included) and walked towards the young man. The pigmen didn’t move. They watched the demon man walk to their captive. Maxwell towered over the remaining two holding the roasting stick. His black eyes peered into their beady little ones as he stood there. The pigmen gulped, fear oozing out of their eyes. Maxwell chuckled at them. He loved seeing the fear he caused in pathetic creature’s eyes. He looked at Wilson and saw the same fear in his brown eyes. His smile widened.

“I’ll take it from here.” He said to the pigmen. They didn’t do anything. They just stood there holding the stick, trembling in fear. Maxwell rolled his eyes and frowned. His shadowed hands appeared from out of his back again and he used them to smack the pigs away. The stick fell onto the ground, causing Wilson to let out an “oof” then whimper. His tendrils grabbed the stick and pulled it out of Wilson’s bindings.

Wilson narrowed his eyes and said, “Y’know you could just untie me.”

“I prefer you bound and helpless.” Maxwell grinned.

Wilson frowned at the uneasiness that smile brought him.

Maxwell laughed and knelt down to scoop up the bound man. Wilson protested but the demon man ignored him. He walked towards the direction he hurled the pigmen. The pigmen didn’t move. They just watched as their meal was taken away from the tall demonic man.

When Maxwell reached the edge of the light from their fortress, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at the frightened creatures. He snapped his fingers and all source of light went out. The pigs squealed and screamed in fright. Wilson could hear them running around in panic and then the movement in the shadows from the creature that hid in it. He heard the pigs screaming and the sounds of torn flesh.

He looked up at Maxwell, whom was smiling sadistically as he walked into the darkness. It was then Wilson realized the path of lights appearing as the ruler of this world walked.

“I’ve never seen these before.” Wilson muttered to himself out loud.

“That’s because they only appear when I’m walking, doll.”

Wilson frowned at the nickname. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“Wishes don’t come true here, pal.” Maxwell chuckled and looked down at his prize. A mocking smile on his lips. “You should know that by now, Higgsbury.”

_Only too well because of you._

Wilson winced when he heard a high-pitch scream from behind them. He could hear the pain in the pigmen’s voice. He sighed then glowered at the demon. “You didn’t have to kill them.”

“No but I wanted to. They’ll make a good supper for Charlie.” He laughed.

“Who’s Charlie?”

Maxwell ignored him and continued. “Besides pal, they were going to kill you. You should be happy that I even saved your worthless life.”

“You try to kill me all the time!” snapped the scientist.

“Yes,” Maxwell looked down at Wilson. The glimmer of predator flashed in those soulless eyes. “That’s because you are my plaything. I can kill you any way I want.”

Wilson opened his mouth to retort but he was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. He didn’t know if he had been struck by another dart or by something else. Maybe it was the freezing cold air seeping past his skin that was chilling him to the bone and covering him with a blanket of fatigue. Whatever it was, he couldn’t fight it as much as he tried (it was a bad idea to fall asleep in the hands of someone who thought of you as a toy). The last thing he saw was a sadistic smile on those lips before he fell under the spell of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson groaned in agony as he felt himself coming to. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision. He found himself in a bedroom, lying on a comfy bed with a warm fire crackling across him. He gasped and sat up, regretting it immediately as pain jolted through him. He bit his chapped lips and grunted until the pain subsided. He opened his eyes again and found all his clothes but his briefs were gone. He glanced down at his bare body, feeling uneasy at being so exposed. He shuddered to think why he was nearly naked but when he glanced at his body, he felt like it had been ages since he last saw his own skin. His skin was so pale he could blend in with the snow. He was a lot skinner than he liked. Before he had been kidnapped, he was pretty healthy and in great shape. Now, he had lost an uncomfortable amount of weight. Thankfully, he wasn’t so thin that he could see his bones but at this rate, if he continued to starve then eventually he would become that thin.

He sighed and attempted to move a hand over his stomach but he found that they were still bound together by the rope. He fumbled and tried to loosen it but the bindings were tight. He hissed at the pain in his shoulder. He glanced at is and saw the gash from the deerclops had bandages over it. He frowned and glanced down at his chest again to find numerous amounts of bruises and scars plaguing his body. He got them so often he wasn’t even sure which were new and old. It seemed like his body healed never anymore.

The door to the bedroom screeched open, grabbing Wilson’s attention. He glanced up and found Maxwell entering the room. Wilson tensed as the nightmare king stood in the doorway and stared at him. He said nothing as Maxwell brought his cigar to his lips and took a drag. He exhaled the smoke then grinned as his dark eyes scaled over Wilson’s body.

The young man narrowed his eyes and slowly brought his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain and hiding his body from the eyes that were molesting him.

Maxwell chuckled at Wilson’s attempt. “Like that’s going to do anything, pal. I was the one that stripped you of your rancid clothes. I’ve already seen what you have to offer.”

Wilson blushed but continued to hold his body close. “What do you want from me, Maxwell? Isn’t it enough that I’m being held captive in this cruel world of yours?”

 “You’re not the only captive here, Higgsbury.” He said to himself, however Wilson heard it.

One of Wilson’s dark brows arched in curiosity. “Are there others?”

Maxwell cleared his throat and his wide grin returned. “Say pal, I believe you owe me for saving your pale skin back there.” He took another drag and looked at Wilson with hungry eyes. “Hell, and for taking care of your useless self. Not only did I mend your wounds but I also cleaned up all that blood and mud. I even got rid of that ridiculous beard animal on your face. I believe you owe me.”

The scientist felt uneasy at the thought of Maxwell fondling him while he was unconscious.

“I didn’t ask you to rescue me.” Wilson replied, stubbornly.

“I rescued you nonetheless and you owe me, nonetheless.”

Wilson grumbled. He narrowed his eyes and glanced away. There was no point in arguing with the nightmare king. He ruled this world. Wilson was nothing more than a measly puppet to the one that held the strings.

 He sighed deeply knowing the answer before he even had to ask. “What do you want?”

Maxwell smiled and approached the man. His long slender fingers caressed the side of Wilson’s now smooth jawline then underneath his chin. “You.”

Wilson shuddered at the hungry way he answered. He had expected it but it still sent chills down his spine.

“Say pal, I’ll make you a little deal.” Maxwell said, caressing Wilson’s face. “Be good for me and I’ll give you something to munch on and even let you stay the night with me. How does that sound, doll?”

Wilson scowled. He wanted to tell Maxwell to fuck off but he knew it wouldn’t be wise. He wanted to hold on to what little pride he had left but honestly, the deal didn’t sound too awful. After living in the wilderness, eating like a barbarian, sleeping in dirty clothes, and being attacked by monsters of all sizes, he wanted a little break. Even if he had to give himself to Maxwell of all people. He would get something to eat and get to sleep on a soft bed rather than the hard ground. He also wouldn’t have to worry about the monster in the darkness.

He sighed and swallowed down some of his pride. He didn’t want to agree but he was starving. He didn’t know when the next time he would get to eat and right now a full belly sounded amazing.

“Deal.” He agreed, reluctantly.

Maxwell’s smile grew. “That’s a good, pet.” He gave a pat on Wilson’s head. The scientist frowned at being belittled. “Now lie down.”

Wilson didn’t move.

Maxwell frowned. “Say pal, the sooner you obey, the sooner you eat. I know you’re starving. Your stomach has made that quite clear.” As if on cue Wilson’s stomach growled furiously. Maxwell grinned at his point. “So make it easier on yourself and submit to me.”

Wilson grumbled and turned his head to the side. Very slowly he lied down on the bed. Maxwell grinned as he took in the man’s bare form. He brought a gloved hand to the man’s abdomens and trailed a nail over his stomach. Wilson grimaced and shuddered underneath the demon man’s touch. Maxwell grinned at his reaction and continued to trail over the man’s stomach. His long slender fingers began to travel down his navel to the helm of his briefs. Wilson cried out when the man grabbed his groin over his underwear. He shut his eyes and bit his lip as the man palmed and coached his bulge, causing a hard on.

“I hate you.” Wilson spat, his voice cracked when Maxwell went underneath his briefs and coached the erection from inside.

Maxwell chuckled. “Say pal, that’s rather rude. Perhaps you don’t deserve to be treated nicely nor should you receive my end of the deal.”

“You can’t break off a deal! Especially one you offered!” whined the scientist.

“I can and will, toots.” He gripped harshly on his dick, digging his sharp nails into the skin. Wilson shrieked. “You make such lovely sounds, Higgsbury. I would like to hear more.” His nails went deeper into the man’s groin, breaking the skin.

“S-stop!” Wilson pleaded. “Please!”

Maxwell grinned. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He withdrew his sharp nails from Wilson’s screaming dick. The man on the bed withered and whimpered from the pain still throbbing within. Maxwell climbed over Wilson and straddled his hips. Despite how many times this had happened to the young man, it never ceased to scare him. Even sitting on him, Maxwell was tall and intimidating. He watched with unease as the demon man unbuttoned his trousers. He reached in and pulled out his large, half hard dick. Wilson’s eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. He remembered the pain that thing brought and started to think about going back on the deal.

“Open up, doll.” Maxwell smirked at Wilson’s reaction.

Wilson frowned at the sight before him. He sighed then glared up at Maxwell and opened his mouth. Maxwell’s smirk grew as he forced his cock into the scientist’s mouth. Wilson cried out as the huge thing was shoved in. It didn’t matter how wide he opened, his mouth was too small and Maxwell’s dick was too big. Of course, the nightmare king didn’t care in the slightest. Once he slid into Wilson’s mouth, he moaned with ecstasy. Wilson’s mouth was warm and wet. He moved with a slow steady pace as he began to fuck the scientist’s face. He tugged on Wilson’s soft black hair to initiate the man to do something. Wilson whimpered and started sliding his tongue along the length that was suffocating and gagging him. He tried to keep his eyes closed, to keep the stinging tears from falling but his mouth was aching. Maxwell’s pace picked up the more Wilson licked and sucked on his length. Maxwell’s hold on his hair tightened then he rapidly shoved his dick further in the whimpering man’s throat. With a few swift thrusts he came into Wilson’s mouth. Wilson’s eyes fluttered open as his mouth filled up. He felt a wave of panic wash over him. He felt like he was suffocating. He spit out both Maxwell’s dick and the cum. Once they were out, he gasped for air. He felt the wave of panic subside and his heart beat calmed for a second only to beat like a drum at the look on Maxwell’s face.

Maxwell was less than pleased.

“I-“

Maxwell slapped him across the face. Wilson whimpered at the stinging on his cheek.

“You’re not doing very well tonight, pal. You better make pretty little noises for me when I fuck you or I’m just throwing you out in the snow naked for the deerclops to get you.”

“I’m sorry. I felt like I was suffocating.” Wilson tried to explain.

“I don’t really give a shit, Higgsbury.” Maxwell grabbed the helm of Wilson’s briefs and slid them off his legs and ankles. He leaned over to Wilson. His face only inches away from the other’s. Wilson’s brown eyes were wide as he pressed into the bed, trying to get away from the man invading his facial area. “I’m tempted to just shove my cock inside that tight little ass of yours without prepping you, Wilson. You have yet to impress me. I don’t believe you deserve mercy. I think you deserve a little pain.”

Wilson’s chestnut brown eyes widened in absolute terror at that thought. He hated it when the man fingered him but if he was going to get fucked, he’d rather it hurt less. He shook his head rapidly.

“Then beg me, you little whore. Beg me for my fingers inside your ass.” His tone low and dangerous.

Wilson sighed. “Puh-please, Maxwell.”

“Is that the best you can do?”

“Please, Maxwell. Finger me. Scissor me. I want to feel you stretching my hot insides.” Wilson swallowed down his pride.

Maxwell smiled in satisfaction. “That’s better.” He gripped Wilson’s chin and planted their lips together.

Maxwell kissed hungrily for the scientist. He practically was devouring the man’s mouth. He slid his long slender tongue inside the smaller man’s mouth. It was hot and wet with some of his leftover cum. When that bitter taste had dissolved, the sweet taste of the scientist returned. It had been awhile since he had kissed Wilson. He usually liked to just fuck him and be done only because he was dangerously obsessed with him. He spent his days, watching the man try to survive and whenever he thought he caught a break, Maxwell would ruin it. Some days he give him a break and simply watch him. He didn’t know what it was about the scientist but he was drawn to him like a moth to the light.

The demon man continued to kiss Wilson while he had a shadow tendril wipe nightmare fuel over his fingers. When they were nice and wet, he slid his fingers inside Wilson’s entrance. The young man, immediately cried out at the cold stinginess that sprang inside him. He wiggled underneath Maxwell as the long fingers stretched him. He could feel the nails sliding against his walls, bringing a new wave of stinging. Wilson cried out and whimpered as Maxwell fingered him. His bound hands wanted so badly to grip on something. He fisted both and wormed underneath the man.

Maxwell enjoyed the sounds that were coming out of Wilson’s lips. He brought his own to the young man’s neck and started nibbling on the flesh. His bit into the skin, and licked over the blood that was oozing out. Wilson cried out again and thrashed around. Maxwell’s shadow tendrils held the man in place while their master fingered deeper in. One of the tendrils seeped into his entrance too. Wilson shrieked at the cold stinging from the tendril. It was like a cold snake with needles inside him.

“Ma-maxwell, puh-please!” Wilson begged. He’d rather just have the huge cock inside him than suffer any more of this. “No more!”

Maxwell ignored him. He and the tendril stretched deeper. The sadistic man smiled at the sounds that were being made. Oh, he loved these sounds. He loved hearing the pain in Wilson’s voice. Something about them drove him wild and desired to hear more.

“Please, M-maxwell! I’m begging you!” Wilson cried out. “I’m r-ready! Please just be i-inside me!”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He breathed in his ear. He nipped at it, earning another lovely cry from Wilson.

He pulled out his fingers and called back the tendril. He smiled at how hot and bothered Wilson appeared. His half lidded brown eyes were beautiful along with the deep pink in his cheeks. He couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss from those swollen lips. He flipped the scientist onto his stomach. He propped him onto his knees. He gripped Wilson’s hips and forced his hard and eager dick inside.

Wilson threw his head back and cried out as his insides filled up worse than it had when that thing was in his mouth. Maxwell chuckled and engulfed in the sweet tightness that was Wilson’s ass. It was so hot and wet, like the young man’s mouth. Maxwell didn’t waste another minute. He began to thrust into the smaller man. Wilson screamed when he was penetrated deeper. The movements from Maxwell caused him to put his weight on his arms. His shoulder wound opened up and blood started to trickle down on his arm and on the bed. Wilson tried to inform the man but he didn’t care. He was so high on ecstasy he didn’t even care if Wilson ended up dying from blood loss.

It had been so long since Maxwell actually felt like this from another. The others he had brought here couldn’t even hold a candle to how absolutely wonderful Wilson felt. That’s why he vowed that no matter what, he would never let him die. He would always resurrect him and bring him back even if he grew bored of him. Wilson was a treasure to hold on to and never let go.

Wilson endured this agony for what seemed like eternity. When he thought it couldn’t hurt any worse, he was proven wrong. Maxwell seemed to find a way to get deeper inside him. His cries were ignored. Instead they were used to fuel Maxwell’s lust. His movements were rapid and his moans were louder. Wilson was sure that Maxwell so high in his lust that he didn’t even notice his bleeding arm nor the sticky blood oozing down his inner thighs. Tears were falling from his eyes from the pain that was eating him alive. They dripped on the pillow and blankets below. His throat was dry and burned from the pained noises that escaped from his lips. He screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt Maxwell’s nails pierce his skin and multiple tendrils enter him. The felt cold stinging spark against his walls, like electric eels were squirming inside. The pain was horrific and he wished and prayed for the universe to end his suffering but he knew it wouldn’t listen. No one was listening. Not even the man who controlled his universe.

Wilson cried when Maxwell finally came into him. He felt like his insides were going to explode with how full he was. The pain was overwhelming and before he knew it, he collapsed onto the bed and passed out. Maxwell stared at the unconscious man as he pulled out. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. He took a deep relaxed drag and blew the smoke out and chuckled.

“You never fail to impress me with how much you can endure, doll.” He laughed. He then took note of the blood that was absorbing into his expensive sheets. He frowned and took another drag. “And now it looks like I have to clean you up yet again.”

* * *

Wilson groaned when he started coming to, hours later. His body screamed in agony, worse than anything he’d felt before. He opened his tired eyes and blinked several times until his vision cleared. He noticed his hands had been freed and attempted to sit up but couldn’t because of the pain that throbbed inside. He glanced at his shoulder and saw his injury had been re-bandaged. He glanced around and found Maxwell sitting in an arm chair that looked more like a throne, in front of the fire. He was sipping on a glass of wine and reading a book.

“You’ve passed out more times today than ever, pal.” Maxwell commented and took a sip from his glass.

Wilson frowned and narrowed his eyes at the demon man. “Well let’s see,” He started counting on his fingers. “I was chased by the Deerclops; then by merms; ran into cannibal pigmen, who also chased me and used a dart to knock me out; then you used something to knock me out; then you practically tear apart my mouth and my ass; I nearly bleed to death and not to mention, I’m starving! So, I kind of have a reason to pass out today!”

Maxwell chuckled and looked over at the angry man. “Say pal, you’ve had a full day.”

Wilson scowled.

Maxwell smiled and finished his glass of wine. He closed his book and placed both items on the end table nearby. He stood up and stretched, popping his long joints. He walked towards Wilson and captured his lips. He moaned at the sweet taste that mixed well with the wine that still lingered in his mouth. He straightened up and walked over to the side of the room and retrieved a glass of water. He used his shadow tendrils to stretch across the room and hand the glass to Wilson.

Wilson eyed it then glanced at Maxwell.

“It’s not poisoned, Higgsbury. Now hurry up and drink it. I’d like to go to bed.”

Wilson glanced down at the water. There really was no reason for him to drug the water. He had already done the worse he could do and Wilson had passed out from that. He brought the glass to his lips and chugged the water down. It was cold and fresh water. It was the purest water he had ever tasted. He gulped it down, ignoring Maxwell’s order to drink slower. He drank it all and didn’t even care at the brain freeze he received. It had been refreshing.

Maxwell walked over with a plate of food. Wilson drooled at the sight. Fluffy mashed potatoes, sweet ham, buttery fresh rolls, steamed broccoli with melted cheese. He reached for the food and started scarfing them down. Maxwell smacked him across the head, causing him to spit out the food in his mouth and ordered him to chew softly. Wilson glowered and reached for the roll and bit into the sweet buttery bread. He moaned in absolute bliss at the taste. He chewed it down and swallowed. He reached for the ham and mashed potatoes and stuffed them in his mouth. 

He was about to swallow it when Maxwell said, “Spit them out.”

Wilson looked up at Maxwell confused.

“Sorry pal but after that sorry excuse of a blowjob, not to mention how many times it took to get you to listen, you don’t deserve to eat. Spit it out on the plate. If you swallow it, I’ll flip you over and fuck you for 24 hours straight. Don’t think I won’t.”

Wilson looked at him in disbelief. He hesitated for a moment before he decided to listen. He knew only too well that Maxwell would keep his word if he disobeyed. Wilson was far too sore and tired to put it to the test.He teared up as he spit the delicious food out. His stomach screamed in displeasure.

Maxwell laughed. “That’s a good boy.”

Wilson whimpered as Maxwell walked to the other side of the room and dumped the food into the garbage. What an absolute waste.

 “Why would you even give it to me if you were going to take it away?” He snapped.

Maxwell smiled mockingly. “We made a deal. I said I would let you munch on something, didn’t I?”

He turned around and laughed at how disheartened Wilson looked.

“That was your fault, doll.” He approached the sad young man and kissed him. “I would just port you outside and let the darkness get you, but lucky for you, I’m too tired to do so.”

Maxwell removed his suit and slipped into silken pajamas. He climbed into the other side of the bed, then wrapped his arms around Wilson’s waist and forced him into his chest. Wilson just let himself be dragged like a rag doll. He was honestly too tired to fight him anymore.

Maxwell reached for the velvet comforter and covered both bodies.

“Sweet dreams, Wilson. They’re your only escape from this place.” Maxwell laughed.

Wilson frowned at the words but said nothing as the demon clung onto him tight. He sighed quietly and once again, fell under the spell of sleep.

Wilson woke up and found that he was no longer in the bedroom with Maxwell. Instead, he was outside in the warm sun. Some of the snow had melted and it was, surprisingly, not as cold as it had been to the day prior. He sat up, and hissed at the pain that sparked. He groaned and remained lunged over on his knees. The pain in his ass throbbed and he moved to lie on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to will both his pain and hunger away. Maxwell had been cruel last night. Showing him all those delicious foods only to make him spit them out once he got a salivating taste in his mouth. He knew for sure he was going to die if he didn’t get food soon.

He opened his eyes and took the moment to find his surroundings. He gasped and sat up, ignoring the protests of pain. He was in the pigmen’s fortress from last night. All the bodies were gone. Heck, if it wasn’t for the blood stains on the ground, he would’ve thought this place was abandoned.

He then realized that he was lying beside the patch of berry bushes. Without hesitation, he grabbed them and started scarfing them down like the starving man he was.

He glowered at the sky. He had done this on purpose.

 “I really fucking hate you, Maxwell.”


End file.
